1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a storage device and a method for operating the storage device and, more particularly, to a storage device capable of detecting whether a working voltage of a control unit and a working voltage of a memory unit are normal. Once the working voltage of the control unit and/or the working voltage of the memory unit are abnormal, a logic gate is utilized to notify the control unit to take related measures and control the memory unit to enter a write protect mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A solid state drive (i.e. solid state disk, SSD) is a new generation storage device based on a non-volatile memory, such as a standard NAND flash memory, for replacing a conventional hard disk device. There are no rotatable disk-shaped structures, read/write heads, step motors and soon in the solid state drive. The solid state drive has advantages of low power consumption, no noise, vibration-resistant, and low heat generation. Furthermore, the solid state drive can be used to simulate a conventional hard disk device through a control chip and an IDE interface.
With the development of manufacturing technology, power consumption of the NAND flash memory is getting larger with larger capacity of the NAND flash memory. Since the conventional solid state drive utilizes one single voltage supply unit to supply working voltage to the controller and NAND flash memory, it may cause an abnormal working voltage in the controller, especially for the solid state drive with high capacity, so as to lead an error in accessing data.